Her Love
by SammySee88
Summary: Spencer's thoughts and point of view. OneShot


WARNING

THIS IS A FAN FICTION DEPIECTING SEXUAL ACTIVITIES BETWEEN TWO CHARACTERS OF SOUTH OF NOWHERE...I DO NOT CLAIM TO KNOW THE TRUE SEXUALITY OF THE PERSON/ AND OR PERSONS INVOLVED... IF YOU ARE NOT OF MAJORITY AGE IN YOUR AREA AND IT WOULD BE OTHERWISE ILLEGAL TO BE READING THIS PLEASE LEAVE NOW... ALL THINGS IN THIS STORY ARE PURELY FICTIONAL AND REMAIN PROPERTY OF ME... THE AUTHOR... DO NOT REPOST ON ANOTHER SITE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION TO DO SO WOULD BE BREAKING THE LAW.. NOW WITHOUT MUCH FURTHER ADO

Her Love

I love her more than anyone. More than she will ever know. I love Ashley  
Davis and that scares me that I could love someone so much in such a short  
time.

I see it in her eyes how much she cares about me. The happiness she  
brings me even when my family is falling apart around me.

I know that I will never be the same Spencer I was back in Ohio because now I found  
someone I love.

I get lost in her brown eyes that make me melt inside. There  
is something about her that my family will never see. My mom and Glen hate  
her but they know nothing about her. My dad and Clay just want me to be  
happy and with Ashley.

I'm happy.

I want everything to be okay with my family, but I can't not see Ashley because that would cause more pain for me then I would ever want to speak of. I know it may sound like I'm obsessed with Ashley but she is my everything.

I love the way she tries to protect me from everything and anyone she can. She is  
the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thought at night.  
I find it comforting to know that when I call her and tell her I can't sleep  
that she will stay on the phone with me and sing me back to sleep.

She is so strong even when I know all she wants to do is be held in my arms. I want  
her to feel safe with me I want her to know that I will be there for her  
when she just needs to be held at night. I know that when we are laying in  
her bed at night in each others arms is when both of us feel the safest.

I don't care what the world has to say about being gay and how it is wrong  
or unnatural. What Ashley and I have is about love not gender. Its something  
so much more then the issue of being gay.

Its about being together and not caring what other people think. Its about being in love with someone that makes you happy. Ashley is the person that makes me happy. I love her just  
for being herself not what people see in her because people don't know her.  
They have no right to judge Ashley and I for being together. We are in love and that is all that should matter.

I feel it in my heart that we are suppose to be together.  
The constant whispers and the name calling in the halls is something that I'll  
never get used to but I can deal with them, as long as I have my Ashley by my side.

Ashley gets so angry when we are just holding hands in the hall walking to class when someone

yells a homophobic comment at us. I lost count of how many times I had to hold her back from beating the shit out of the cheerleaders. The comments get to me sometimes but not as bad as they get to Ashley.

She tries to protect me for everything in sight that could harm me in anyway.

I think she doesn't want me to have to go through everything that she did. The harassment

they put her through is what she wants to protect me from. Ashley doesn't want to see  
me hurt by their remarks or stares.Sometimes when I'm with Ashley she leaves me breathless with just a look.

When she smiles or just holds my hand it makes me weak in the knees. I don't  
know how to explain the effect she has on me. I know that it is her love for  
me that keeps me going as my family is falling apart around me.

When I go toher house its like our hide away from the chaos of L.A. And my family.

We just spend hours laying on her bed listening to music and talking. Other  
times we spend it in heated make out sessions that lead to hands roaming up  
shirts.

When my mother moved out it became a little easier for me to be myself  
around the house. I know it wasn't fair to my dad for me to be happy when  
our family falling apart right before our eyes and being to do nothing about  
it. He told me he just wanted me to be happy and that he loved me no matter  
what. He knows about Ashley and I dating and he lets her stay over unlike  
mom who wouldn't even give Ashley a chance. She was too quick to judge  
Ashley by who she slept with. She didn't even try to see what was in  
Ashley's heart.

It made me so angry that my mother could judge someone. She  
has no right to judge Ashley or they way we feel about each other.  
I don't think my mom will ever understand the way I feel when I'm with  
Ashley. I want to tell my mom that I love Ashley will all my heart and  
nothing will ever change the fact that I"m her daughter. Its not like Ashley  
turned me gay. She was the first person that was there for me when I was  
finally starting to realize I was gay.

We became so close in such a short time that I started falling head over heals in love with my new best friend. I knew she liked me she never tried to hide her feelings.  
I don't know what I would have done if I didn't meet Ashley when we moved to L.A.

I don't think I would be the same person I am at this moment. I don't think I would  
be able to stand up to my mother if Ashley didn't give me the strength to do  
so. I don't think I would have been able to make it here if she didn't show  
me the way.

She helped guide me through the chaos of L.A. She gave me the  
strength I needed to come out to everyone. She is my everything and I love  
her more then I have ever loved anyone before.

Sometimes when I think back to when Ashley and I first met I never thought  
that I would be with her. I didn't think she would be the one that would change the rest of my life. I thought that we would just be friends.

Looking back on that first day we met laying on her bed talking about anything  
everything. I remember when her hand touched mine. The way it made me feel  
inside it was a feeling of nervousness and butterflies in my stomach that I  
have never had with any guy I dated in Ohio.

I knew from that moment she was different. That she was special where I was going to admit it to myself then or not. But now I know that she wasn't just different she was my one and  
only.

She is the love of my life.

The one I am going to spend the rest of my life with.

I love Ashley Davies and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

NOTICE

Hey all this is Sammy. This is my first try at fan fiction and I would love if you all would leave me some kind of feedback positive or constructive.

Thanks to my proofreader Malcolm... even tough he is a gay male and not a big fan of lesbian sex he ish still awesome. Lol (I hope he doesn't kill me for that)

But seriously if you have any questions or comments e-mail me Or e-mail Malcolm at malcolm.


End file.
